Muv luv, 00 vs BETA
by Hellalitmuvluvgundam
Summary: The story follows a research scientist that has been granted knowledge fron another world that helps humanity and in the end change how things in muv luv alternative ends up


The incident happened during the xfj project,where Yuuya Bridges were still testing out the new electromagnetic cannon. The cannon created immense shockwave which,without the knowledge of all the pilot, created a rift in the continuum of time and dimensions, albeit the rip happened for a split of a second, information from another word leaked and project itself onto the inhabitant near by. Information of a new technology as well as a new power source. But most importantly, the ability to save humankind from ruin. The knowledge of a world where there's no BETA , only war to be stop, the world of '00'

The information projection falls onto Doctor Crafton a scientist that were evaluating and judging the newer OS of the F22 raptor as well as hardware upgrade of the raptors,and thus has immense knowledge of the f22's structure and building,even thou its classified, crafton were able to crack the code on the OS and is basically able to rebuild a raptor from scratch if given the material.

Crafton were given the overall informations of creating a Gn drive,the nature of Gn particle,as well as beam weaponry system during the projection, he realised that, Gn particle were very similar to a newly discovered element, a rare element named, Gudarium, the element were recently found in the Nevada desert.

Dr Crafton were skeptical about what happened, he requested gudarium for research purposes and were able to get ample amounts of it thanks to his connection with military higher ups , he realised after countless experiments and trial, Gn particle were indeed Gudarium, and gn drive is incredibly efficient in creating power out of Gudarium, it seems that the blue print of Gn drive were somehow imprinted into Craftons brain

After further studies and proof of concept, Crafton created a small prototype of gn drive, renamed it GU reactor and were able to power a large electric vehicle for... well indefinitely, the power created and the output were similar to that of a fusion reactor,but there is no nuclear fall out or radiation, Craftons achievement were able to get him a team of scientist that dealt deeper into Gu particle,as he named it, Crafton obviously became the lead scientist of the project, when the project were at its half, when the first prototype of the GU reactor were created the military were interested in the project and changed the teams objective from creating a new power source, to a new battery for their war machine , the TSF, Crafton has a very deep hatred towards the BETA. Hence he happily obliged.

After one years of research, Crafton created the first batch functional full size mass production unit of GU reactors that were aim to be used by the F22G-DRAC Dracula, which is a variant made to mount the GU reactor, the variant looks to be no different from the normal unit except for a missing hip cover and jump unit were mount at where the mount pylon should be, the GU particle possessed flying capabilities and were able to super cruise without the use of a jump unit, but the jump unit were mounted to increase the manoeuvrability of the unit, Crafton also realised Gudarium particle,after being accelerated and condensed in the reactor, were able to create a electromagnetic light fluctuating, wave length intercepting force field/physical barrier, which meant, if they knew the wavelength of the laser fired by laser class, they can potentially create a field of particle that can refract then diffract the laser, or potentially diffuses the laser into harmless light, as the un-concentrated particle were seen able to withstand photons of million kilo tons laser, when the reactor were mounted on the f22G-DRAC a green glow were shown on the back of the Dracula, where the reactor is mounted , a stable field were able to be generated whereby Crafton named the field,Gu field. Four units of F 22 G-DRAC were created as test bed for further development on Doctor Craftons technology, the mount pylon were permanently removed and replace with the original jump unit, the unit is able to achieve super cruise and high attitude hovering as laser class is no longer a threat due to Gu field. The technology shocked the military higher ups, Crafton were required to keep the project a mystery as fear of a civil war among human will break out, creating much more casualties


End file.
